Godhood 3 Wiki
Welcome to Godhood This is the companion wiki for Godhood 3, run by BladeofObliviom on GiantITP. But hopefully you knew that, so to business. The Gods Mortals *Demons **Imps **Irecks *Variations *Velosadapters **Chosen of Sin *Dha'Vennox *Dancers *Humans **Qalistan **Lampidan *Replicants The Setting The Celestial Gearworks have never stopped turning. The universes surrounding them have died many times and reformed from the ashes, but the gears continue to turn, overseen by the four Great Titans. The Primus of the Titans was Mortan, who ruled over death. His sister, the Median of the Titans, was Viviul, who brought life to wasteland. The Ultima of the Titans, Legis and Vinus, were born from the Celestial Gearworks and the Great Beyond, respectively. The four worked together for countless millennia, but then Legis and Vinus grew resentful of their differences. They began to fight, and in the end both were killed. Mortan took their divine souls and sent them back to whence they came, their spirits once again returning their homes to sapience. Viviul, horrified by Mortan's actions, attempted to stand up to him, but he imprisoned her within Gaia, the World at the Core of the Gearworks, the very center of the Universe that all other things rotated around. As long as the Gearworks existed, she would never be free. Mortan, stricken by grief from his betrayal and destruction of all that he knew and loved, terminated his own existence, shattering his soul into pieces and stripping the Universe clean of life, but for Gaia. Gaia was protected by the floating essence of Viviul, and remains sowed with the seeds of life. Still, the various other bodies and planets are wastelands. From the pieces of Mortan's soul, new gods would later form, unique and separate from his tragedy. With Mortan's death and Viviul's permanent imprisonment, the Celestial Gearworks and Great Beyond resumed their eternal struggle. The Gearworks expanded to fill the entire bottom of the universe, but the forces of the Great Beyond punctured holes in the top, allowing otherworldly, mysterious light to shine through. This is the truth of the night sky, dear friends: What you see is the raw essence of the Beyond leaking into reality. And indeed, Reality is nothing more than a neutral ground between the infinite Chaos of the Beyond and the everlasting Order of the Celestial Gearworks. In the aftermath of the Titanic Conflict, new beings arose from the shattered remnants of Mortan's Soul. Gods, they would call themselves, and they were. They retained the power of Mortan, if only small fragments of it. But the corruption and purity of the Beyond and Gearworks changed them, and twisted them: They were not simple pieces of Mortan's identity, shattered and forgotten, but beings of their own will and power. Each one uniquely powerful, the Gods arise near the center of Reality, but dare not enter the Gearworks and Beyond, as they all know that they would be utterly destroyed if they ventured too far into either. This is no longer a story of Titans, but of Gods. Go forth, and do what you will with the reality supplied to you. Do not venture beyond it, but use what remains of the last Titan to build life, and show yourself to be the true master of your dominion. (Right, no longer in purple prose here. Reality is not just based on the Ptolemaic Model of the Universe, it literally IS a Ptolemaic Model of the Universe. The Central World, Gaia, is connected to the Gearworks by a metal axis that holds it in place. Every other world is dead, but a mortal could walk there given enough time. That said, Gods cannot create life on their own; Mortan was born to manipulate things into reality and out of it, but only his Sister ever had the power to actually create life. However, Gaia is filled with her essence. While it does cost acts, Species and Creatures will initially be BANNED from creation in all locations other than Planet Gaia. As life inevitably expands, Viviul's influence will grow and the Seeds of Life will become available in other places as well. But more on that later. Don't try exploring the Celestial Gearworks or Great Beyond. There is nothing to find in either place worth the risks of going there, and both will destroy you. The Gearworks will trap you in a state of order so profound that no change can exist; You are frozen, cannot think, do not move or float, and do not escape. The Beyond will cause every iota of existence to shift to something else, destroying you in a more direct manner.) Latest activity Category:Browse